Death by Choice
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets with the Winchester Brothers and Death...what comes of it? Alternate Reality


Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester brothers, or Supernatural or the other characters. Eric Kripke and the WB respectively owns them. I own my character Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own Power Rangers, Saban and Disney own them. Fewf! Any songs, will be listed by artist. I think that's it. Now on with the show.(Alternate reality before extra stories)

Death By Choice:

By Sarra Torrens

Created March 2010

It was almost a year since she'd been evil, then saved, and lost, all at the same time. She was still in Angel Grove, not moved yet to Japan. She was wondering what would happen next, when she got a call on her cellphone. It was a certain someone she would be glad to see. It said Sam Winchester. She answered it. "Torrens here." He smiled.

"Sarra, its Sam, we're headed into town, just for a friendly visit, you up for it?" He asked. She grinned. "Always dear one, and if you've got that brother of yours with you he's more than welcome, even though he may get a big slap upside the head. He'll know why." She clairified. Sam smirked at that and relayed the information as Dean growled.

"She tells you to zip it Dean." he said with a smirk on his face. "She can zip it herself." He grumped and then smiled as he punched the turbo drive in the Cadillac. "We should be there fairly soon, Dean's trying to break the speed limit." She chuckled. "Tell him don't do it too hard or I won't bail him out." Dean grumbled, then got the phone from Sam. "Just wanting to see how damaged you are Silver, and how long its going to take for us to put you back together." She heard. "Dean...just concentrate on getting here in one peice, that's all I ask." She said with a sigh. "Alright Silver...see you soon Lady." She grinned. "See you by nightfall Dean, if not sooner. Drive SAFELY!" She shouted down the phone, before she cut off.

She grinned as she heard his grumble down the line before she cut off, and swept around the house, made sure that the two spare rooms were organized for guests, and made sure there was enough beer and coolers, and wine to last them the night, same with a home cooked casserole, or two, and some serious baking.

It took her a while, and she was able to get everything done and organized, and cleaned up before the brothers got there, including phoning Tommy Oliver and letting him know that he would have the brothers in his city for a while. "Alright, thanks Silver. You going to be alright?" She heard. She smiled. "Aye." "I will be Oliver, you Red? You be alright too?" He smiled. "I will. I will call you tomorrow or the next day to check on you." She smiled. "Thanks, Red. Talk to you later." She smiled as she heard his reply. "Later, Silver." She shut down the phone, and put some music on before the brothers came. It was Rihanna's _Rehab_. _"__Baby, baby... When we first met...I never felt something so strong...You were like my lover...And my best friend all wrapped into one....With a ribbon on it...and all of a sudden...you went and left...I didn't know how to follow...it's like a shock...that spun me around_

_and now my heart's dead....I feel so empty and hollow..."_

Sarra smiled as she heard that song, and danced around a little as she opened up some of the curtains, and smiled as she saw the black Cadillac that was known to one and all as Dean's vehicle. She smiled as she went and opened up the door for the brothers, and smiled when they came through the door. "Sarra." They both said at the same time, and she hugged them both.

The music was still on and Sam winced at the pre-chorus of the song, as he recognized it. _"__And I'll never give myself to another...the way I gave it to you...don't even recognize...the ways you hurt me...do you?...It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back...and you're the one to blame..."_ "Sarra..." he protested as she chuckled and turned it off. "Sorry lads. How is my favorite Hunting duo?" She asked.

There was a silence, and Sam smiled. "I think Dean's hungry, his stomach is surely showing signs of life." There was a low grumble and it wasn't coming from Dean's mouth this time. "Shut it Sammy." He said as Sarra chuckled, and gave him a hug. "Alright, I'll feed ya, and drinks is on me, and hell, your even staying with me, no arguin' boys!" She said as she held up her good right forfinger in admonishment. Sarra smiled as she took their bags and basically tossed them up the stairs with no effort at all.

She smiled as they dropped their jaws as they watched her do that. She grinned. "It's all with help of the Power lads, so, just shut those jaws til food comes to it? Eh?" She asked. They snapped their jaws shut, and gave each other a look of surprise and worry, she figured. "I'm alright lads. It's been worse, just can't remember when." She said. It was turning dark before they got on to the subject of what was going on with her and how she was coping with everything. "Day by day; hour by hour, boys. It's been helping because the Rangers haven't all shunned me and they've done miracles with my spirit, even though my heart is so empty." "Not to mention sleep is non existent, but I deal." Dean growled. "Oh stow it Deano, you'd do the exact same if you'd be in trouble the same way I was." He nodded. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied.

He came to her and held her as she started to cry. She smiled as he wiped away her tears, and she shook as Dean felt her left arm. "What is that?" He asked. She smiled, as she stripped to show them her mechanical arm. "King Mondo did that." "Well, his lackey Klank did it to me." She got dressed again and shuddered. It still affected her, Sam could see it.

"What else did they do to you?" Dean groused. She smiled. "Beat me, for failing, had some human slaves that raped me, controlled me to do their bidding. Made me try to destroy the Power Rangers, and I very nearly did." She trembled. She sighed deeply as Dean let her lie on his chest to rest after they got to the couch. "Jason saved my life, however, I couldn't save his...he risked his life for mine, and lost...." "His loss very nearly killed me." She muttered as she tried not to shake.

Dean took her in his arms and held her and looked up at Sam. Dean's dark chocolate eyes peirced Sam's soft brown ones with a look of, 'Someone's in for it...' She smacked Dean's arm. "No Dean. They don't deserve anything either, and Mondo's crew is gone, thank god, so there's no one to fight. Except my own deamons." She said.

Sam grinned, albiet strangely. "We all have to face our own deamons." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "Sammy..." She groused as he laughed and hugged her. She sighed. He let her go as Dean gave him the 'back off mine' face. Sarra smiled and laughed. She sank into Dean's arms, after she sighed, deeply. "You okay?" He asked.

She grinned. "Yeah, just tired. I think..." She tapered that off with a sigh. She felt something. Powerful. She smiled as she concentrated on her power and made it quiet for a while. She then moved and heated the casseroles for the boys. They enjoyed it, and she smiled as she ate, and then her phone went off.

"Excuse me a moment." She said as she answered it and then talked in a low voice. "Red? That you?" She asked, huskily. "Yes, trouble is coming, a new warrior, who wants to rule the Earth again, don't know if we need you yet. However, will keep you appraised." Sarra smiled. "Be careful Red, you just be careful, alright?" She asked. There was silence, and then, "Yes Silver, I will. You too." She smiled. "Always, Red." She said with a quiet voice. Sarra sighed as she shut the phone off and powered it down. "Gods in hell and heaven." She muttered. Dean came to her side. "You need us?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, lads, just get some rest." She went into her Mage rooms for some protection working for the city of Angel Grove, and for the Command Center when they went up there again.

Sarra sighed as she came out of the rooms, and smiled when she saw Dean there waiting for her. "Deano?" She asked. He smiled. "Its alright." He said. His deep voice calmed her as she came to his side and snuggled against him again. "Oh, Dean." She murmured. "Shhh...It's going to get better. It has to." She chuckled.

"Maybe I can start solving regular murders again, where there is a rather simple explination of a gun, or a mallet or a chainsaw instead of invocations, and deamons, and exposing and explaining the deamon world to the rest of the known world, and freaking others out...." She sighed. She sighed again as she got another phone call. "Sarra Torrens, what can I do for you?" She asked. She listened. "Sir, what is it?" He told her. It was a murder. Again. "Who and where and how many bodies?" She asked exactly, as Dean gave her a pad and a pen. She wrote it down in her short hand and handed it back to Dean to read. He cursed. "Alright, I'll be bringing an extra pair of hands, not Oliver this time, he's had to go save the world again, but a friend, and a Hunter of things that are bad, deamony, really sir." She said. He smiled. "Alright Sarra. Just be careful." She smiled. "You sound like me tellin' Red to keep his head down, Chief." He smiled. "Get to work Torrens." She heard. "Sir, yes sir."

Sarra put the phone down, after she shut if off, then sighed as she tucked her cell inside her black leather long coat, and went to her Mage rooms. "Coming Dean?" She asked as he nodded. "Leaving a message for Sam, so he knows where to find us when he wakes up." She nodded. "Aye. Good plan." She said.

She checked the information again and sighed as she found which deamon was doing this, then pulled out all the weapons and extras for Dean and for Sam when he woke up.

Sarra sighed as she rolled her shoulders so she could shake off the pain and frustration. Dean saw the pain in her eyes as she drove. "My city I drive, my music," She told the young man. It made him wince to which song she had it on. Bring Me To Life, by Evervesence. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors....leading you down _into my core!..._where I've become so numb _without a soul _my spirit sleeping _somewhere cold_....until you find it there and _lead it back home...._" He smiled as he listened; and sighed as he saw her cry a tear.

"Sarra..." She smiled "It's alright..." She told him. She got there in a relative short time. Sarra smiled as she got there, then got her game face on. She got up, and sighed as her long leather coat billowed around her as she pulled her CSI kit out, and got her camera.

Sarra kept her bile down, as she looked and photographed the bodies, and made sure that the bodies were taken great care of, including the evidence that was left on them, not that there was much mind you. She got ID's and got the weapons that were shown as the killing blow, wrapped in bags and logged and when the other CSI's were there, she put the weapons into the CSI's hands, after she recorded the feeling she got off from them.

Sarra smiled as she curled her heart close, and watched the CSI's getting the information, she took a moment and breathed. Dean came to her side, and smiled. "You alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "Aye." She told the kid. She leaned against his shoulder, and he comforted her, just rubbing his hand along her shoulderblades. She smiled as she felt his comforting hand. She then smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee in a travel mug. "Figured you'd need this." She nodded. "Thanks dear." She whispered. Her voice was tired. She drank the coffee. She felt much better. She got things organized and then drove back to the office.

Sarra smiled as she got things organized, and then smiled even bigger when she noticed the cheque that was in her inbox. It was to the tune of nine thousand dollars. She grinned. 'Mortgage paid, and the car paid, and food!' She thought with a grin. She tucked that into her bag. 'Good.' She thought as she turned back, and made sure that she also accessed money to pay the boys for their time. She gave them four thousand for them both.

'Good, two thousand each...' She thought as she got a knock on the door. She looked up, and smiled, when she saw Adam Park's father. "Sir! Good to see you, what can I do for you today?" She grinned. "Silver..." he groused as she rolled her eyes. "Yes sir?" She asked. He smiled as he came in and stopped at her desk, after he shut the door.

"Word from the Rangers, they are on an island called Miuranthius, and they are trying to rescue Kim and Zack from a space pirate named Divatox." She stopped for all of twelve minutes, then blinked, as she smiled. "They need my assistance?" She asked. Detective Park smiled. "Not at the moment, but they are out of communicator range, however, they'll contact you as soon as they need you." She nodded. "Does Red want me to head up to the Command Center anyway?" Detective Park nodded. "Yeah, and its a good idea to take your two friends as well. It wouldn't hurt." Sarra nodded. "On it." She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Trevor, thanks for keeping the Rangers sane, and keeping me in the loop. They still all don't trust me but they trust you implicitly, and it majorly helps me too." He smiled. "They trust you, most of them, the rest of them, well, hang 'em up." Was all he said and it left a tear in her eyes. "Thanks." She said as she watched him walk away. He did, and he left with a smile on his face, even though he sighed as she turned back to the phones, as he sighed he caught Harry's look. He nodded towards the door. "Sarra." Was all he said. Harry nodded. "She'd been dealt a bad deal, sir, she'll kick some ass." He said. Trevor nodded.

Sarra smiled as she got some more work done, and called Dean and Sam. "Meet me at the house, I will need to bring ya to the Command Center. Demetria wants to have a word with me, and eventually you, as well, I surmize." She said with a grin. "Alright, Sarra." "Sam's heading in as soon as I rope him." Sarra laughed. "Deano...." "See you in twenty." She told Dean, and shut the phone down.

Dean looked at Sam as he was in one of the local stores, it was a bookstore. "Sam! Sarra needs us! Twenty minutes." Was the call. Sam gave him a nod, and the bookstore owner gave him something to give to Sarra. "Tell her, it's free, may give her a hand." He handed him the book, and the information card. "Thanks sir." Was the answer. He went and caught up with Dean as he headed to the car. "A present for Sarra." Was all Sam said to Dean.

Dean smiled. He drove, and put some Fuel on the tape deck. _"YEAH!!! YEAH!!! YEAH!!! I know what darkness means (and the void you learned from me) the isolation steams (so I think it wants to bleed) the echoes in my brain (all the things you said to me) you took my everything now I'm coming for you!...."_ He smiled as Sam did, and got a beat rythm going. As they got to the house, Sarra met with them on her Silver Star, climbed off, and undid her helmet, as the boys found her, they smiled and got out of the car.

Sarra smiled as she saw them and as they went inside, Sarra smiled as she went to her War Rooms. She then made sure that the boys had some weapons, and she had her Zeo Crystal on hand. Sarra held out her good arm and told the boys, "Touch my shoulders, lads." "Lets get ready to rock." They did, and she used her communicator. "Silver Zeo to Command Center, three to teleport." She said. There was a silence, then, "Yo yo yo, we'll teleport you now, Silver Zeo." Sarra smiled. "Thanks, Alpha 6." She said with a smile.

There was five minutes and then a whoosh and a weird tingling, of teleportation later, and they were in the new Command Center, and Sarra stared up at Demetria. "The Rangers okay, Demetria?" She asked right away.

"You should sense yourself, soon, shouldn't you Sarra? And your friends?" Demetria asked back. Sarra sighed. "I forgot you did that." "Demetria of Inquirius, please meet the Winchester brothers. Dean and Sam." She said.

Dean stared up at Demetria. "Ohkay." He expressed, and shook his head. Sarra smiled. "It's no more strange than some of the deamons you've met dear." Dean smiled. "Thanks hon." She grinned back.

She felt something, then, and gasped. "NO!" Dean came to her side. "What?" He asked as she started to shudder. Sarra leaned against him. "Tommy....oh Gods..." She exploded with energy out towards him. She then collapsed against Dean as he held her in his arms. "Dear Gods." She moaned. "He was being strangled. Evil, had taken Zack over...dear Gods..." "Zack's clear of it, but Demetria, why am I feeling this? I shouldn't be feeling Tommy...getting hurt." She whispered. "He was close, but not..." She said.

She sobbed against Dean's shoulder. He smiled and stroked her back, til she wore herself out. "Do you think it has to deal with you and Tommy being so close to Jason?" Dean asked. She stood stock still. "Yes. That is plausible." Demetria smiled. Sam saw her eyes and smiled back. Sarra looked pale, but she felt much better.

Sarra curled her hand and her shoulders around Dean's protective body, as he smiled. Sarra felt stronger for some reason. He smiled as she did, and then she felt the Rangers get attacked again. "GODS!" She almost felt them get flamed from Maligore's fire. She put a sheild around herself, and concentrated on the power that held her. She calmed down, and the sheilding fell away. She snuggled against Dean.

"Dear Gods..." She muttered. He got her sitting down on the couch they had rigged for Billy before he left for Aquitar. She smiled as she did, he did, and he wrapped her in a blanket that was nearby. She gathered the folds of the warmth, and fell asleep. He smiled as she did, and then looked up at Demetria, and turned to his brother, after he threw him Sarra's communicator. "Contact the others as soon as they are in communicator range." Sam nodded at his brother. "Right." Was all that he said.

She slept and felt much better as he looked after her. She smiled as she curled her body against his, a little and then as they got themselves sorted, Sarra heard a whoosh of teleportation, it was several hours later. Sarra woke up, stood, and smiled at the new team.

Rocky wasn't there, as he had injured his back, so they recruited a young man, named Justin Stewart. "Welcome, Justin. Its not going to be easy but you'll get through it." He nodded. Dean raised an eyebrow. "How old are you anyway, Justin?" Sarra asked with a smile. "Twelve." Sarra raised an eyebrow, as she looked at Tommy. Justin smiled. "Going to AG High School, got the IQ of almost Billy quality, Tommy told me, if you wanted to know." Sarra nodded. "Good." She said. "So what's the what with Divatox? You squish her yet Oliver?" She asked as Kat chuckled. Tommy sighed. "No." "Unfortunately." He said. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "You will." He heard as he smiled.

"Thanks Lady." She moaned. "Oliver!" Then she smartened up and introduced the Winchester brothers. "Winchester like the rifle?" Justin asked. Sam smiled. "Smart kid. Exactly like." Dean moaned. "Too many smart kids in the room." He stared at Sam and Justin and blinked as Sarra laughed. "It's okay Deano, if there is something you cannot find out, we'll, translate, alright?" He nodded. "Thank God." She chuckled.

"Considering you're hating him right now, that's contradictory, Deano." He guffawed a little. "Listen, we should go to my place, and I'll do proper introductions, and they can tell their story, if they want, or I can for you two?" She asked Dean and Sam. Sam's eyes teared, as she gave the kid a hug. "Alright Sammy, and if you don't want to be there for the talk, you can head to the War Rooms, and hang out in there. Or the Media Rooms if you so desire, youn' un." Dean smiled greatfully. They all teleported back to Sarra's house after the Rangers demorphed.

Sarra did introductions, and then Sam went to the Media Rooms for a while. She could hear the music being played and she smiled. She told the story, and Dean smiled as she got the whole tale right. "And now, Angels and Deamons, including the Devil himself are after me and Sammy, because we hold the key to the Apocolypse, which Sam started unintenionally, he didn't know that his killing Lillith would open the Seal, to bring forth Lucifer." Sarra sighed. "Oh lad." She sighed.

She hugged his shoulders. "What are you supposed to be?" She asked him. "The vessal of Michael." Sarra just started to laugh. "Oh...Goddess!" "No way!" "You?!" She asked. He nodded soberly. She stopped, even though she had a couple of tears behind her eyes. Tommy looked at her strangely. "Well, he was captured by the Devil and tortured for years because he was technically 'dead' for all intense purposes." She said.

Tommy smiled sadly. "We both know what that can be like, don't we Silver?" She nodded. "Aye Tommy." "We do." She said soberly. Kat remembered what Rita did to her too, as the three Rangers with Evil experience shuddered.

Sarra looked down at her hand and sighed and shook off the depressive feeling. "Anyone hungry?" She asked. The Rangers smiled. "We could eat." They quoted as she laughed. "Alright, I could use a hand or two in the kitchen. Tanya? Give me a hand?" Tanya nodded, as she got up, and so did Kat. "Thanks Kitten." She said with a gentle smile that Kat accepted and returned.

There were sounds in the kitchen, and the three boys found Sarra's Media/Pool table rooms. Dean wanted to shoot pool, and Justin wanted to talk to Sam. Tommy wanted to talk to Dean, as did Adam. "So how'd you meet Sarra?" Tommy asked Dean. Dean smiled. "Conneticut, we were on a job, we Hunt bad things like deamons, and the like, and she was there as a cop, solving a few unexplained murders. More like a few dozen." He said as he shook his head. "I would never hurt her if you were asking. You seem to be her champion, I am glad that she has someone that guards her." Tommy smiled. "Not that she needs one." He finished as he racked the pool balls.

Tommy smiled, as did Adam. "You're good for her," said Adam. Dean preened. "She's been good for me too." He said. They talked about things going on and Tommy and Adam did their past, and Dean cursed as he found out about Tommy and his being evil. "No wonder she and you get along so well." "It's a good thing. And it's even better that she was your second for the big battle with Mondo, and fighting him along the way, gave her a sense of purpose." "I am sorry what happened to Jason. It shouldn't've happened." He said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the girls were catching up on recent events. "So, you and Dean huh?" Tanya asked as Sarra banged in the freezer for some frozen pizzas. "Yeah. We knew each other back in Conneticut, and we also ran into each other in New York, Mac and I were running a case with the Ghostbusters, and Dean and Sam were involved too. It was kinda crazy. But fun." She said as she brought out extra food.

She got a casserole or two out as well, as she knew she had to feed some martial artists, and Hunters and they took a lot of food. "How's Justin handling the new job?" Kat smiled. "Rather well, even for a kid." Sarra smiled. "Good." The food didn't take too long and Sarra made sure there was some sodas ready, and she also laid the table just fine, and smiled. "There. Done." She heard the oven ding, and she got the food set out. "Kat, would you call the guys?" She asked. Kat nodded and went and found the boys.

"Guys, food's ready!" She called. They smiled, and headed up. They made it to the kitchen, and smelled food. Kat made sure that Justin and Sam were coming too. They smiled as they got there, talking, still, and Sarra smiled as she put food on the table, and got plates then sat down after everyone poured their drinks, and Sarra raised a glass. "To family." She said, as the others smiled. "To family." They replied.

The meal was a vocal affair especially after Dean and Tommy got into an arm wrestling match. Sarra was shown by the girls as she groaned, Dean beat Tommy. Tommy had smiled. "Good." was all he'd say, and leave them alone. They all went home after that, even though the Winchester boys stayed with her.

She smiled as Sam went to bed early, and Dean came to her room with her and slept. She smiled as she kissed him, and snuggled into him as he held her, he stroked her shoulder length red hair, and as she curled in her friend's arms she smiled "Missed you." She said to him. He smiled.

"I've missed you too." She giggled as he looked down at her. "You just missed food lad." He shook his head no. "No way babe. I missed your laugh, and your eyes, and of course all of this." Sarra smiled as he rubbed his hand down her body. "You don't mind about the arm?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Just sad." She smiled.

"I am alright, Dean. I am just fairly glad that your here." She said. He smiled. He kissed her and pulled the blankets around them as she slept in his arms. She actually did sleep, no nightmares. Which was a relief. Morning came and they dealt just fine, even with Sam smiling like an idiot. Sarra smacked his arm, and then after she showered and dressed and had breakfast with the boys, she got a doorbell ring.

She answered it. It was not who she was expecting, not that she had expected anyone. "Baby?" She asked, her voice caught. Dean almost burst through. He hung back, as he saw Jason. 'No...babe...it...can't...be..." "You're dead, lover..." "Dead...I had you die in my arms, DEAN! BRING ME THE GUN!" She shouted.

There was a moment. Then as if in slow motion, she grabbed the gun from Dean. She pumped the double barrelled shotgun, once, and then took a shot. Never hit him. "So hungry..." She shot at him again, and got him that time. She cursed, as Dean caught her from pulling back, and Jason's body turned to ash. Sarra sobbed in Dean's arms. "Oh, gods....Dean...got to warn...Tommy..." "Oh...God...ess..." She sobbed in Dean's arms. "Shshshs...hhh" Was all he'd say, soothing her.

"Killed him twice...even if it wasn't my bullets the first time..." She said as she moaned in his arms and sobbed til there was no more left in her til she passed out. "Jason...oh...b..bab...y...my angel...I'm so sorry..." She studdered out.

Sam went and called Tommy and informed him what was happening. He cursed. "I'm coming." Was all he'd say, and he came there, he saw Sarra torn apart in her sleep. He cursed as Dean held her. "I've never seen her this bad Tommy..." Tommy sighed. "I have.""That one time before..." "She was terrible in pain and anxiety for months afterwards. She couldn't focus." "Even in Japan she couldn't sleep." "Not well at any rate." He whispered.

Sarra curled her body against Dean as he held her, she moaned in pain. She loved him...and he was gone again. "Jason..." She whispered as Tommy ran his hands down his face. "Who would do this?" He asked Dean. Dean focused and swore.

"Angel of Death..." To which Sarra moaned. "I only wish he would take me...not anyone else...because of meah...too many good men have gotten killed..." Tommy came to her and held her. "You... you don't need this Sarra! You are my friend, the only link to Jason..." She moaned. "Tommy..."

He held her. "I love you too. Even if you are only a link to Jason, you had his whole heart and his whole soul because you did what you could do." "To stop the bad, and also take care of your business...and love him. He loved you. He told me that the first day he met you, that he'd fallen hard for you. He loved you, and that saved you." Sarra smiled, sadly.

"But his death killed a huge part of me too, Tommy...It did...just like Todd's death did..." She said with a shake and a shiver. Dean held her, after Tommy let her go. Tommy looked at the body that was once Jason. "Why are the dead rising?" He asked. Dean sighed. "Something to do with the Apocolypse. I think. Because people are helping us, Death is taking an interest, so it doesn't happen." Sarra swore. "Hells." She said. "Bloody Hell." "Okay Death...round a hundred and sixty...here we go." She said as Dean raised an eyebrow as did Tommy and Sam. Dean put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, greatfully. She nodded. "Aye, Dean." "It'll be alright." She said.

Sarra smiled as she focused on what to do next. "We'll have to burn Jason's body so he doesn't come back from the dead again...I've got enough land so that the neighbours won't complain." She said as Dean nodded with the amount of land she did have nearly an acre and a half. There was a center in a bunch of trees that they could do that and not affect the trees or the rest of the land.

Sarra grinned, as they got that sorted, then frowned as she swore to the boys that were there, "I will face Death, straight on, I've done it a million times in the past and now, I can do it again, and hopefully, this time if I can it won't be you lads affected because of Him." "I have my faith lads, and I have seen Death and faced Death more times than I can count, on countless occasions, and have come back from it...I do not want ya to be affected by Him." She finished as she stared out the window of her townhome.

Sarra blinked, as Dean came to her side. "I will not leave you alone, dear." "Your family." She smiled and shook her head. "No, you will, _because _your family, you too Sam, Tommy." "I will find a way to block you." She walked to the War Rooms, and then shut the door and locked it behind her. She started to collect what she needed. She packed it, then teleported where she would find Death.

The others swore and teleported to the Command Center. They found her and watched through the viewing globe. She smiled as she saw Death, staring at her. "You face me, Death, now." "Please." She said. Death smiled. "It's been a while, Sarra. You have been on my list a long time." Sarra smiled, it was grim. "And I have defeated you before." Was all she said. Death nodded once. "You're on the top of my list, Sarra." She smiled. "I figured." She said.

Sarra drew her sword, from it's subspace pocket. The metal glinted in the moonlight. They were at the blessed cemetary in Angel Grove. "Who were you trying to raise this time; Death?" She asked. "More people to haunt me?" She asked, her voice harsh. He smiled. That's all he did, smile.

Sarra cursed and bit down on her emotions. She used her sword and attacked Death directly. Death, dressed in pure black pants and shirt and a black leather duster coat dodged her sword. She smiled. "You take after my friend Angel, he would call you and demand his look back." She said with a grin. Sarra grinned and then attacked Death again, and this time, got a cut against him, and he shadowed a cut on her. Dean cursed, as he saw that.

"I always thought of you as a lover that danced with those who died at the last moment, to cause them to give their hearts." "Now, I know you as a warrior...and Death, dear, I will find a way to defeat you, even if it means my own Death..." He smiled, as the male trio cursed.

Sarra licked her lips, and attacked Death again, and then, he swooped her into his arms and held her for a brief second. "I can be a lover..." She smiled as she heard him. "Not mine...I kill mine." She said. It was a dark voice she used. Dean cursed. "Sarra..." She smiled as she looked over. "Dean...its alright..." Was all she said before she turned her focus to Death again. "Leave the Brothers alone, and leave Tommy alone, and the rest of the Rangers, that's all I ask." "Take me, and leave them alone..." He smiled.

"Do you want me to show you what would happen if you die?" She shook her head. "I know, but if I die in your arms, I have rigged it so that my friends are safer, than usual..." He smiled. Sarra smiled. "Take me." Was all she said.

He did, and the boys shouted. Dean grabbed her in his arms. "NO!" He shouted. She smiled. "Dean..." He heard. He shook. She smiled. "Its alright, dear, Dean...I...knew this...would happen eventually." "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled. "You...stubborn woman..." She grinned, weakly.

"No...I am sure...this is what I was meant to do young 'un." She said. "I needed to do this..." He swore and held her, rocking her, and then kissed her, once. "Don't leave us..." She smiled. "Ya'll will find peace, Dean..." "I pray for this for you, and Sam and Tommy...Ya'll find it, somehow." She pressed her hand to his heart. He smiled, sadly. "Sarra..." He whispered. She smiled.

"I know... Dean...I know." "I love you too." She said. She kissed him once, and then her soul drifted, and her body went cold. "**NO**!!" Dean screamed. Tommy held his anger in. Sam just looked down and cursed. Dean teleported the two of them but wouldn't let Sarra go. "Dean...come on man...she's gone." Sam said. Dean shook his head. "No." He said. Sarra; he didn't want to leave her alone.

She ended up laying on the medbay table, and looked like crap. Tommy thought she looked like she was asleep, since her sleep in her life was dismal. Sarra lay there, but her spirit was nearby. She watched over the boys. Then she appeared to them. "SARRA?!" The boys shouted. She smiled. "Hi guys." Dean just looked at her. She smiled as she was able to solidify once, and dry his tears. "Its alright Dean..." She said. Her voice had a quiet tone to it.

"Sarra...I God, I wish you..." she laughed. "Dean...there was no way you could've known..." He smiled. "I know that. I just. Damn! I just found you again to lose you!" She smiled again. "I miss you too, Deano, You comforted me like no one could. Even after all you brothers had lost..." She turned to Tommy. "Now don't you going to blame yourself OLIVER! No blamin' Shadow. I blamed myself too much...no chance for you doin' this for me." She said.

He smiled, even though it was shadowed. She solidified and kissed him once. He blushed as Sam and Dean coughed, and looked away. "Its alright, Oliver." "I am going to be around, just not always visable, until my time for redemption. Before I am accepted into Heaven. I remain in Limbo." She said. "I will protect all of ye, as long as I can." "As much as I can." She said.

They smiled. It was sad for Dean and Tommy; Sam well, he frowned. "You have nothing to redeem for, Sarra, we'll be fine." Sarra smiled. "Oh, Sammy..." She held him and hugged him. "I love you...all." She said. She faded to a shadow. "Shadow into darkness." Tommy quoted. Dean nodded. There was a silence, that deafened even Sam as he saw his friend's body on the medbay bed. "What will be told?" He asked Tommy.

"She died in the line of duty. That's what I'll say as the Red Ranger, and say that she was saving the Rangers from an even greater threat. One we couldn't help her with it." Sarra lay there cold, and Tommy had a hard time from keeping his tears from clenching his throat. He went to her, and touched her skin, and kissed her forhead, and her lips once. "I am sorry...dearheart." Sarra was watching, and it tore her apart. It made her cry, and shake. 'Oliver..I never knew you cared...' She thought. Dean just looked at him. He nodded and smiled as Tommy gave him a nod. He used his key morphers, and transformed into his Red Ranger Turbo uniform.

There was a light that entered the Command Center when that happened, and Sarra smiled as she saw her friend lit up, and in his uniform. She smiled as she touched her own heart when she felt him pick up her body, even though her soul was apart, she could feel him. She grinned, then she cried out, as she felt something dragging her away. "NO!" She cried.

"I made a promise...this one I am keeping!" She cried and forced herself to stay there and she did. She just concentrated on the light that was trying to lead her 'home'. "Not right now." Was all she said and she banished it.

Tommy took her to the Youth Center after she was in his arms. He smiled as Jerome came out and cursed as he saw Sarra's body lying in Red Ranger's arms. "What happend?" He asked. Tommy looked at Jerome. "She died in the line of duty. There were Piranitrons, facing off with some kids, and she helped them escape by facing them, then she died as one of Divatox's monsters attacked her and killed her." Tommy was glad that he could keep his voice from breaking.

Jerome nodded. "Alright. Good to know. She'd appreciate your help, you helped her before, and she'd've understood you helping her again, like this...she would've taken that as she'd've smiled." Tommy nodded trying to keep his tears back. "Thank you." He laid her down on the floor of the Youth Center and then went and changed in the bushes outside, and came right in. "What's going on?" He asked. Jerome looked at him and told him the whole story that the Red Ranger did.

He cursed. "Let me see her." Jerome nodded. "I'll keep the others off of her." He said and got everyone back, and he let Tommy take her up in his arms and he did so, he felt her body, cold. "Oh...Sarra..." He said. He held her, and the others around him left, but the rest of the Rangers came to his side. Both Adam and Kat touched his shoulders as they were shaking.

"She's gone..." "She's gone and I couldn't help her..." "Jason would be disappointed in me..." He tapered off. "Tommy..." Kat started, then just ended up hugging his shoulders. Adam called Tanya, who also called Rocky. Dean and Sam came through, and Dean was allowed to pick Sarra up in his arms hold her for a time, as Sam tried to comfort his brother. "Oh...Sarra..." Was all he'd say. Sarra lay still in his arms.

Then, she as her spirit self, faced someone. It was the Gatekeeper of Heaven. "Do you want to go back?" He asked her. She smiled. "Part of me does, part of me wants to move on, and the other part wants to stay, as I've done so much good and bad that it'd cancel each other out." She looked over at the team. "Someone needs to protect them." She said with a smile. The Gatekeeper smiled. "Then I grant you a boon for all of what you've done, you may choose what to do with it. You could stay here in Limbo, go to your husband and child who are waiting on the other side as well as the others that love you, or you can go back." She looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Heaven's not that empty, and we've had to review a few people's files, ones that were bad but tried to make up for it before they knew they were dying...doesn't always work that way." Sarra giggled. She looked back at her friends. "I'd like to go back." She said. "Will you appear to them, make a statement about Heaven bein' too full?" He nodded and he cracked a smile. "You're funny." Sarra smiled back. "I'm here all week..no wait, I'll be there." He chuckled again. "Alright." He said and sent her back.

In the Youth Center there was a brilliant light, and it blinded everyone there. Sarra opened her eyes to see the others. The Gatekeeper Angel, came to them and smiled. "Heaven's too full, we won't take her this time, and Hell doesn't want her as she'll raise too much Hell." Tommy chuckled at that. Sarra chuckled too. "Thank you..." She whispered as the Gatekeeper nodded.

He disappeared in a flash of blinding light, but not before he told the brothers, "Keep on doing what your doing boys, most of us in Heaven, besides the major bigwigs, are cheering for you." Dean nodded speechlessly. As did Sam. "Sarra?" Dean said before she could slowly move, Dean hugged her. "Ooomph! Its me lad." Jerome came to her and hugged her as well, gently, but hugged her. "Thanks Jerome." He let her go, and smiled.

She smiled as Tommy whispered at her, "Lets get out of here." Sarra nodded. They got out of there, and then back to her house. Dean got her to lie down on the couch and she smiled as he came up behind her and had her lean into him as he wouldn't let her go. "Deano..." he smiled. "Later babe. Just rest." She did so, and Tommy looked at him. "I know you love her...It's okay." He told the guy who seemed to tower over them. He smiled.

"I am just glad she's found someone again. Just don't hurt her, huh?" He asked. Dean smiled. "Try my best." He said, as she shifted again. She got up, and hugged Tommy. He was surprised. "Thank you, O. You...and the team were what brought me back, and you should've told me that you cared so much Oliver..." He blushed. "I just didn't want to distract you..." She smiled and laughed. "Takin' a page from my own book Laddie." She said, and hugged him, then let him go. "You should be with someone way more stable for you, Tommy, you'll find someone lad. Trust me." She said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Always do." He told nodded. He smiled, and left, leaving Dean and Sam to look out for her. He smiled as he left, and she snuggled in Dean's arms. He kissed her, as Sam smiled, as he moved to the kitchen and rumaged through and found food for the three of them. Months later, Dean and Sam moved on, and Sarra smiled as she watched her friends leave, and Tommy came up behind her and held her. She smiled, and then went home.

THE END


End file.
